


The Obviously-Not-Cat Who Came in from the Cold

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, And A Lot of Weird People, And That Is Not A Cat, Doing Weird Silly Things, Domestic!AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Just No Way, M/M, Really Just Silly Stuffs, This Is My Two Men With A Cat Fic, 啊, 是我的话唠完全失控了的声音, 那是什么声音？哦
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>家居！AU，Kaz是本地一位自豪的餐饮业从业人员，John是本地一位动物管控局的员工（真的），他们住在同一栋公寓里，他们可能正在同居也可能没有，这可能是也可能不是除了房贷之外另外一件在困扰Kaz的事情。他们有一只宠物，但它无论如何都肯定不是猫。没门。绝对不是。除此之外，这个地区还有许多古怪的人，他们都在做着毫不可疑、十分正常的事情。以下这些问题在等待回答：那只猫到底是什么动物？John到底是从事什么职业的？为什么本市时不时就有不明物体被炸上天但市民毫发无损？动物管控今年的预算计划真的能成功通过吗？Campbell上校真的能保住他的头发吗？他到底是上校还是少校？为什么Venom长得和John一模一样？而且他们到底要什么时候才能记得借口是他们是双胞胎而不是表兄弟？？Eli的监视事业能成功吗？David到底要什么时候才能发现Otacon留在他的衣柜里的原子铁金刚？Kaz到底是不是本市唯一一个正常人？</p><p>再猜猜看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obviously-Not-Cat Who Came in from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> 这个文真的特别傻白甜，我只是想写一个没有人受伤或者悲伤的世界。所以（挠头发）请随便阅读？
> 
> 感谢叶子，这一篇是写给你的。

“这是午饭，我做了荷包蛋，所以记得放冰箱里。加热之前把酱包拿出来，我真空包装了。还有，塑料口袋不能吃。拿出来。记得，不要想着好麻烦干脆就这么加热，反正爆炸了之后直接搅拌就好。John，不。那是反人类的行为。”

“好。”

“下班的时候记得买点鸡蛋。”

“好。”

“我大概六点才会回来，有个小孩要办生日会。现在的家长还真的让小孩在汉堡店里过生日。算了我也没啥可抱怨的。你先回来的话，直接把面团放进烤箱，我扎了孔眼了，今晚吃披萨。”

“好。”

“走吧。”

“恩。”

“等一下。”

“什么？”

Kaz从围裙上解下绑在上面的他们拥有的最厚的隔热手套，戴上。他拉开John的外套，手伸进John怀里。掏了半天。在一阵剧烈而安静的挣扎后，他把家庭宠物从John外套里掏了出来。

“好了，走吧。”他一只手提着家庭宠物的后颈皮，另外一只手挥了挥。

\--

Benedict Kazuhira “叫我Kaz，不，说真的，叫我Kaz，你觉得我看起来是在开玩笑吗”Miller今年三十二岁，退役海军陆战队队员，一位本地的自豪的餐饮业小型店铺拥有者。他住在本地一个正在经历第二次经济衰退的街区，并且长期地被一棵树正好长在他的公寓（一栋两层联排别墅，房龄二十五年，依然有十九年的贷款要支付）和邻居的房子（一栋三层联排别墅，刷成浅蓝色，有两个车库，十分漂亮而实用。而且就上次他打听的情况来看，房贷一次性就付清了）之间这件事困扰。困扰代表他曾经尝试了大约六次在半夜去把树的位置神不知鬼不觉地挪一下，每次都是刚对着栅栏举起铲子，就发现邻居不知道为什么决定，在半夜四点出门遛狗。

恩，除了一只手扶着铲子，一只手举起来，脸上带着一个做作的微笑，赞赏最近的天气之外，好像确实也没有更好的应对办法。而且“哈哈哈哈哈哈当然我并不是在试图把树挖走，明白啦！”

六次。

而且那真的是狗吗？

“那真的是狗。”他的室友John平静地说。“不然还能是什么？哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

他的室友，John “你可以叫我Big Boss，对，每个人都这么叫我，恩？有什么不对的？” Snake（这个名字并不是假名，因为有他的驾驶执照和护照可以证明，至少大部分他的驾驶执照和护照都是这样）觉得这整个事情都非常好玩。他很有可能从根本上就没有理解地产权利划分的严肃性，或者只是断定他不在乎。很难说清楚到底是哪种。因为一半时间你都不知道John在想什么，另外一半时间你以为你猜到了，然后他走进客厅，头上戴着一顶有怎么都看都是浣熊耳朵和尾巴的帽子，但颜色却是淡粉色的，而且宣布这是为了工作。简单地说，你没法搞懂他到底在想什么，或者计划干什么。

或者他的工作到底是什么。

而这是第二件困扰Kaz的事情。不过一般他不会仔细去想。因为那是第三件长期困扰他的事情。

第四件事情就是。

家庭宠物。

总体来说，它看起来像是一只猫。

一只普通尺寸，稍微偏瘦，四肢细长的豹猫，但又不完全是，看起来是某种混种，额头部分的毛发是灰白色的。它有眼睛，有鼻子，有嘴，有牙齿，四肢健全，脖子上永远系着一根不知道从哪儿来的红色领巾。两个前爪上戴着人类能找到的最结实的防猫抓手套。当然，红色。

但它绝对不可能是猫。

不管家庭宠物是什么动物，或者它到底是不是动物，总之它都肯定不是猫。

但不知道为什么，它好像一直在全神贯注、尽心尽力、孜孜不倦地伪装成猫。普通家猫。

它是一只非常像猫的生物，它看起来像猫，走路的样子像猫，甚至连叫声都像猫。它会在地板中间吐毛球（每一次都是Kaz负责家务那周），猫薄荷会让它疯狂，家里每一件衣服上都沾着它的毛。

或者准确地说，Kaz的每一件衣服上。更正，Kaz的每一件幸存的衣服上。而John的衣服不知道为什么完全免疫。

总之，它有点太像猫了。

有时Kaz关店得早，打开房门，屋子里没有任何动静。但他走进客厅，会发现电视开着，电视频道指着毫无意义的购物广告。家庭宠物正趴在它的窝里，尾巴都安静地垂在地上，一副无害的样子。

而当他拿起遥控器，按下上一个频道按键的时候，看到的几乎总是关于猫的纪录片。

他会回过头去，看着家庭宠物。

无害的摇尾巴。

如果它真的是猫的话，他大概是抓到它看黄片了。Kaz想。

肯定不是。

“上周亚马逊送来的《FBI审讯技巧实录》是你买的，对吧？”他说。

仍然无害的摇尾巴。

“猫不摇尾巴。”

尾巴猛地绷直。家庭宠物长长地伸了一个懒腰。从窝里跳出来。用爪子洗脸。然后它又蜷缩回去，尾巴尖对着鼻子，围成了一个完美的圈。

不知道为什么，Kaz发现自己拿出了手机，打开了相机，还点开了滤镜，上传到ins，还加上了表情符号。

不管是什么，这绝对不是猫。

这一定是一种非常邪恶的生物。

\--

John一个星期工作3-7天，根据内容而定。偶尔他会在短信里表示这个星期要工作八天。很可能是忙过头了，脱离了现实。

总之，John的紧急联系人资料上填的职业是动物管控。

如果他的职业真的是动物管控，那么龙大概是真的存在的。

一个月里大多数时间，John都在工作，他大部分时间都不在公寓里，总是在外面跑来跑去，对外/对Kaz，他的说法都是动物控制。你知道的，响应市民投诉，去处理那些可爱的，呃不，毛绒绒的，呃不，可以吃的，这完全不对，你什么都没听到，啊哈！肮脏的小动物，从老鼠到响尾蛇到浣熊，他的工作就是从这些毛绒绒的巨型白蚁的手里保护无辜市民。

大概吧。

总之，去年他有一次出差去了，说是去巴尔的摩。他登陆了一次Ins，发了一张看不出是什么动物的尾巴相片。

相片纬度在芬兰。

他们没谈过这件事。

龙大概是真的存在的。

据说他们单位是FBI的下属单位，有一次，Kaz和John去农夫市场去紧急采购布朗森的最后一批传家宝番茄的时候，附近的星巴克门口有一个一边游荡一边嚷嚷FBI有一些十分、十分邪恶的阴谋的醉汉。John突然从车里跳出来，不知道从哪儿掏出一个纸箱和一把怎么看都像是水枪的东西，然后指着左边怒吼一声快看啊有只山狮。

等Kaz回过头来的时候，没有纸箱，没有醉汉，John坐在后座上，一只手撑着下巴，全神贯注地盯着前方，一脸坚毅。

他们默默地用视线交流了一会儿。

他已经习惯了，大概。

仔细一想，那个醉汉好像有尾巴。

非休息日采购果然都比较荒诞。

总之，几乎不管John的工作有多忙，他都能神奇地在下午六点回家，出现在沙发上，忠实地收看探索频道。

即使时不时地，他的手机GPS显示他是在国外。但是雷打不动，下午六点，探索频道，一大碗坚果、芝士球、烧烤味奇多、多力多滋混合的零食，家庭宠物趴在他的膝盖上，发出怎么听怎么做作的呼噜声。

至少他每天都会健身。

家庭宠物伸出一只爪子，稳稳地抓住了一块多力多滋。

John闪电般拿出手机，立刻拍了下来。

Kaz拿不准到底哪一部分更不正常。

\--

Kaz的工作以及生活相对要乏味很多，但并不更轻松一点。

他是本地一家普通的汉堡店老板，兼一家生鲜食品冷冻仓库业主，兼手工制作半成品速食食物摊摊主，兼节日与派对策划、物品供应商，兼迷你桑拿室主人。以上的位置都位于同一家店里。谢谢惠顾。楼上是Talkerman律师事务所，合伙人和出庭律师是同一人，本地寿星Code Talkerman，在楼下汉堡店里填写表格可以打9.5折优惠，以及得到一个免费的化学汉堡。

Kaz同时也是本地一个常年开班的烹调教室的唯一任课老师，深受本地居民喜爱。该烹调教室的特色是开课大约一周后就可以看到Kaz吹着口哨跑在前面，一群六到八年级学生背着沙袋，哭泣着跟在后面。至于烹调课到底为什么需要进行体能训练，以及他们又为什么要哭泣，则是本地的不解之谜之一。

本地就是本地，本地市。

他每天大约早上七点左右开店，之后继续每天的全新的特惠菜单和全新组合尝试，大约八点，本地的游民和逃学的学生开始陆续进来打混，发出渴求汉堡和咖啡的僵尸声音。他同时是厨师、侍应和清洁工（自从上一个侍应辞职去追求梦想后，就一直如此），兼顾在间隙里对所有人大喊大叫，搅拌草莓奶昔，到底为什么他还能有生意，他归功于他超凡的人格魅力，本地普遍认为是因为他的常驻顾客群过于懒惰，在计算多走十五个街区和忍受老板之间得出了结论，而且他多半在那些汉堡里加了什么非法的东西。

_老板那个紫色的汉堡再来一个，我已经不去想为什么那个汉堡是紫色的了。_

晚上五点关店，开车回家，一边做饭，一边在笔记本上看昨天的瑞典相亲节目和感叹，激动的时候曾经把盛满了巧克力黄油面糊的勺子糊了一脸，不过反正没人看到。

或者有人看到了吗？

Kaz在家里已经习惯了不去看背后，反正不管他站在哪里，只要猛地一回头，那动物和它睡觉的纸箱就一定在他背后，无害地睡觉，尾巴毫无动静。

每一次。每个地方。

所以那个动物不算。

而且它能告诉谁？

它好像又在动了。

六点把食物从炉子里端出来，放进保热的容器。然后坐在沙发上等待，有时John会需要他去接，因为John那辆破破烂烂的悍马偶尔会发生一些很神秘的事情（而且他觉得那辆车根本就是军用车），如果需要去接John，Kaz会在路上停下来，一边在内心计算这个月的支出，一边选择要在7-11买什么样的冰淇淋，买几勺。一勺给家庭宠物，奇异果混合香草口味，顶上放坚果、糖霜、生奶油、毛毛虫橡皮糖和小熊软糖做浇头，John总是会坚持。但问题是猫根本就不能吃，而且他自己也很清楚。所以猜猜看那一勺到底最后去了哪里。

七点，一起看电影。大量消耗爆米花和激浪。因为John说爆米花不算是食物，所以Kaz让自己被说服了，心平气和地跟着一起塞。

九点半，洗漱，排队用洗手间，睡觉。把宠物从床上扔出去第一次。换睡衣。躺在床上用Kindle看食谱和小说。

十点，扔出去第二次，关卧室门。

十点十五分，这篇同人处于PG-13环境，所以这部分不存在。

十点四十分，他说晚安，然后转过身去，睡觉。

现在他最大的烦恼是。

住在一个家里，不，一个公寓里快三年了，John依然表现得像是大学里的兄弟会室友。所以这到底是什么意思。

John昨天用毛巾抽了他，还哈哈大笑。

说真的。这到底是什么意思。

家庭宠物好像又在动了。

“你得付房租。”他心不在焉地说。“去找份工作，家庭宠物。”

“喵？”

实际上，这好像是个不错的主意。

\--

“John？John?!你得赶紧过来，来汉堡店这里，你的宠物！活见鬼！它把我锁到了厕所里面！！！！我觉得它好像还让小孩把门给堵了？喂？！喂？！（猛踹厕所门的声音）喂？！！！！有人吗？！！！！动物？！！！！！！我知道你听得到我！！！！！！！你最好不要碰我的收银机！！！！该死的？！！！！有人吗？！！！！我操现在的留言时间怎么这么短。喂喂听得到吗？好吧，你的宠物最好不会吃人。因为那些家长将会告死我。我们。我很肯定任何保险都没有涵盖宠物随机吃人。Talkerman在吗？天啊它最好别上楼去。喂？！！！！！你他妈的最好别碰我的点唱机！！！！那可是60年代的真品！！！！！他妈的，你赶紧过来！！！！操他妈的留言时间到了！！！！！开机！！！！！敌方交火！！！！！请求支援！！！！！！

\--

“这是个坏主意。”John说。

“我现在知道了。但我要求它的不过就是，就像是，你知道，呆在桌子上，向每一个人展示它那无耻的假装可爱的技巧。这不算是什么过分的要求，对吧？”

不赞同的摇头。

“它做了什么？”John接着说。

“它在第一个客人进来的时候都还一切正常。我敢肯定它还展现了一下魅力，就像它对除了我之外的任何人类一样。然后我去弄汉堡。一回过头，它在收银机上。我刚想抓住它，然后它就跑了。”Kaz在储物间的货架旁换了一下姿势，一只手抓住架子，继续恨恨地盯着John的胸口。

家庭宠物无视他，继续试图钻进John的怀里，两条后腿挂在外面。John发出哈哈大笑。

瞪视。

他们依然无视他。

“然后你就去追了。”John平静地说，依然在笑。

“然后我就去追了。然后它就把我反锁在厕所里。”

“恩，我敢肯定，它是不小心的。而且你有点过度反应了……”

“所以它是一不留神把厕所门反锁了，再把三张椅子，一张桌子，一个冰箱推到门口堵住的吗？！！！！！”Kaz说。

“别犯傻了。它只是一只动物而已。根本没这种能力。”John说得一板一眼，仿佛在背诵某种他说了无数次的台词。

他停了下来。摸了摸家庭宠物的脑袋。家庭宠物更进一步缩进他的怀里（这甚至可能吗？），发出一种十分做作的可怜的叫声。

“好吧，既然事情解决了，我也过来了。有什么吃的吗？”

 Kaz盯着他们。

他举起一罐可乐，向他们展示了一些如果这是他们的脑袋，他将会做的事情。

“那可是三十美分。”John冷静地指出。

“该死。”

\--

虽然慌张，但他依然成功地在手上喝掉了大部分。

一次小小的胜利。

\--

过了一会儿，Kaz在厨房里一边煎汉堡肉饼，一边隐约听见John对那动物说话，拿不准这到底是可爱还是惊悚。

“危机解除。”听着像是。

“啊，你想不想看我捏爆两罐可乐。”啥。

“好吧。”啥？

“看着。”啥？！！！！

“那可是六十美分啊？！”Kaz怒吼。

柜台外传来又一阵笑声，混合着喵喵叫声。

\--

汉堡排煎好了，Kaz小心地把面包从烤箱里取出来，两个汉堡，一个加双重芝士、酸黄瓜、生菜、洋葱圈、番茄、薯条、炸薯片，一个除了生菜和蛋黄酱之外什么都不加，多余的一块汉堡不加任何调味料。放到一边放凉。一大杯加冰的激浪，一瓶啤酒，一个篮子，装满薯条和多力多滋，三种酱。一盘沙拉，什么都不加，因为最后只有John会吃。一个男人偶尔也得放纵自己一二三四五次，对吧。

他抬起托盘，走出厨房。

夕阳从玻璃窗射进来，两个常客在外面看着里面，他摇了摇头，指了一下门上挂着的非营业时间牌子，比了一个大拇指。

接着，Kaz把托盘放在吧台上，坐下。

他们开始吃饭。

 

 

TBC


End file.
